


(falling apart to) songs about hips and hearts

by randombubblegum



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Begging, Body Image, Body Worship, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, established relationship i guess its not really mentioned but its implied, listen i just wanted to write them having sickeningly sweet sex dont ask me any questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randombubblegum/pseuds/randombubblegum
Summary: Otto slides a hand down Awsten’s chest, then his stomach, Awsten arching into his touch. “Look at you,” Otto breathes against Awsten’s lips. “You’re gorgeous. Do you see?”“Is that what this is about?” Awsten gasps. He can’t get enough air into his lungs all of a sudden.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	(falling apart to) songs about hips and hearts

**Author's Note:**

> There's still not enough Awtto fic and I'm hungry. Here's more. Would anyone like some stew.
> 
> I wrote this in a couple of hours following a DM spree about it. I do not know what came over me. My best guess is I have ghosts in my brain
> 
> Note: As a matter of course, I would archive-lock an explicit RPF fic like this one, but this is Waterparks and this fandom is a total nightmare, so I'm leaving it public. If you know anyone mentioned in this fic in real life DO NOT READ IT so help me god. If you are Awsten Knight do not read it either. Or if you do that is your business and you can't get mad at me. Let me know how my Otto characterization is though.
> 
> title from "get busy living or get busy dying (do your part to save the scene and stop going to shows)" by fall out boy because this is my house and i do what i want

When Otto said he wanted to “try something new,” Awsten wasn’t expecting this.

“ _Otto_ ,” he grits out, voice lilting into a whine as Otto kisses down his belly for the sixth time. His hand jerks reflexively towards his dick, but Otto just catches his wrist, pinning his arm gently but firmly to the mattress.

“Shhh,” Otto soothes, kissing from his wrist up his forearm, brushing his lips into the ticklish hollow of Awsten’s elbow, then laughing softly when he shivers. “I’ll get you there, I promise. I’m not done with you just yet,” he continues, stroking his hand up from Awsten’s wrist to knead at his bicep.

(When Awsten had made a throwaway comment about his body last week, he really wasn’t thinking anything of it. He certainly wasn’t expecting Otto to think anything of it, either.

“I guess I’m more confident now, but like, I wish I was _crop-top confident_ , y’know?” Awsten had mused as he pulled on a tank top.

“What? What do you mean?” Otto had asked quizzically as he laced up his shoes, perched on the edge of the hotel bed.

“Just, y’know, like, I wish I looked like _you_ ,” Awsten had said, playfully slipping his hands under Otto’s tropical-patterned crop-top. “With these rock hard abs and manly pecs,” he’d drawled in a goofy, over-the-top masculine voice, jokingly feeling Otto up.

“Awsten, you’re fucking beautiful. What are you talking about?” Otto had said, no hint of a joke in his voice, brows drawn together. He had taken Awsten’s hands and held them in his own. “You know that, right? You know I think you’re stunning.”

Awsten had only laughed him off sheepishly. “Whatever, you have to say that. I still look scrawny as fuck when we stand next to each other, though,” he had joked.

He really hadn’t meant anything deep by it; he’s mostly gotten over the body issues he’d had in his teens. But he remembers the way Otto’s face had darkened, eyes steely. Otto seemed to drop it, though, and Awsten figured that was the end of that.)

He maybe should have put it together when Otto laid him out on their bed, undressing him slowly, but he didn’t. It wasn’t until he went to reach for Otto’s dick, all worked up from the attention he was being paid, and Otto stopped him with a “Not yet, this is just for you,” whispered against his lips, that it clicked what Otto was doing.

It’s felt like _hours_ since then, Otto kissing him everywhere, stroking his skin with his fingertips, sucking light little lovebites onto his neck and shoulders. Awsten is wound corkscrew-tight, muscles twitching beneath Otto’s wandering hands.

“Otto, _please_ ,” Awsten groans. Otto sucks a hickey onto the swell of one bicep, then the other, swiping his thumbs over every rib as he runs his hands down Awsten’s sides. “Seriouslyyy,” Awsten tries again, plaintive. Otto ignores him, opting instead to dig his thumbs into the hollows of Awsten’s sharp hip bones, nipping a kiss against his jaw.

“Not yet,” is the only response, hummed against Awsten’s cheek.

Awsten opens his mouth again to complain, but nearly chokes on a harsh inhale instead when Otto fixes his mouth to a nipple, biting down lightly.

“Ah!” Awsten cries out, voice hoarse, hips snapping up off the bed involuntarily. Otto presses them back against the sheets, gentle but with a grip like iron. Awsten yelps and swallows a wail as Otto moves to the other side, sucking hard and flicking his tongue against sensitive skin. He tries to push back against Otto’s hands, but Otto’s too strong, running his thumbs in tender circles against the taut skin of Awsten’s stomach even while he holds him down unrelentingly. 

Otto grazes Awsten’s nipple with his teeth and it feels like someone has plucked a string running directly to his dick. “Fuck,” Awsten gasps, goosebumps rising on his skin.

He’s leaking like he’s on tap, the small puddle of precome on his belly evidence of his prolonged and frustrated desperation. Otto nips at him again and his flushed cock jerks, a clear droplet leaking to pool in his belly button. Awsten gives a plaintive whine.

Otto moves to brush his fingertips up the shaft, holding Awsten loosely in his fist. He gives him one stroke, two, too light for any friction even as Awsten groans pleadingly. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Otto whispers reverently as he slides his palm through the precome on Awsten’s belly, slicking his fingers. He grips Awsten again and gives him one firm, tight stroke, twisting at the head just the way he knows Awsten likes it. Awsten keens beneath him, his whole body rolling as he tries to push into Otto’s careful touch. Otto just loosens his fist again, though, giving him nothing more than another delicate brush of fingers.

“No, come on, _Otto_ ,” Awsten chokes, moving from impatient to imploring, close to outright begging. One loose stroke. Another. Then, the blissful, tight twist of Otto’s fingers. Awsten moans and rocks his body into Otto’s fist as best he can, but Otto just drops his dick back onto his belly, running his palm along the underside almost consolingly. Awsten digs his fingernails into Otto’s shoulders and whines low in his throat, desperate tears pricking at his eyes.

Otto slides up his body, pressing his lips to the corner of Awsten’s eye before kissing him so sweetly it makes Awsten’s head spin. He can almost ( _almost_ ) forget about the ache as he wraps his arms around Otto’s neck, crossed at the wrists against his back, and moves his lips slowly against Otto’s own. He makes a soft noise into Otto’s mouth as his lips part, the glide smooth and easy.

Otto slides a hand down Awsten’s chest, then his stomach, Awsten arching into his touch. “Look at you,” Otto breathes against Awsten’s lips. “You’re gorgeous. Do you see?”

“Is that what this is about?” Awsten gasps. He can’t get enough air into his lungs all of a sudden. 

Otto nuzzles into his neck, mouthing at the sweet spot behind Awsten’s ear that always makes his hips buck. “I just want you to see yourself the way I see you, Aws,” Otto says, voice warm and heavy with affection. The nickname makes Awsten’s heart go all goopy.

“If I say I do will you please just let me come already,” Awsten grits through his teeth. The hand on his belly is rubbing in ticklish circles, moving tantalizingly towards his dick and then away again. Otto chuckles and presses a kiss to his faded blue hair.

When Otto’s lips nudge against the head of Awsten’s cock, he shouts so loud it hurts his throat.

“Please, fuck, please,” Awsten begs, all self-restraint evaporating as Otto holds him at the base, pressing another slick kiss to the crown. Awsten’s legs start to shake as Otto kisses the sensitive spot under the head, trailing butterfly-light brushes of his mouth down the shaft. Awsten feels a bead of precome bubble up and drip over Otto’s fingers.

Instead of moving back up his dick, though, Otto’s lips ghost over his balls and then down to his thighs, free hand smoothing over the hairs there.

“No! Please, Otto, I _can’t_ , _please_ ,” Awsten all but sobs, body trembling and legs jerking under the drag of Otto’s palm. Otto kisses up the inside of his thighs, something that would normally make Awsten twitch self-consciously away, but he’s too far gone to notice or care.

“Do you think you’ve earned it?” Otto asks, voice husky and low. Awsten’s cock twinges hard in his hand.

“ _Yes_ , please, I get it, I get it fuck _please_ let me come,” Awsten babbles, tears welling up in his eyes.

“Watch me,” Otto says, tapping his hip. Awsten lifts his head with a herculean effort and meets Otto’s eyes. Otto’s look is intense.

Holding Awsten’s gaze, Otto opens his mouth and sinks down over Awsten’s cock, no teasing, no preamble. He bobs down until his lips meet his fist, then drags torturously back up, twisting his hand to follow his mouth. Awsten can’t help the cry it tears out of him when Otto repeats the motion faster, then faster again, tongue sliding up the underside as he takes Awsten in almost to the back of his throat.

“’m gonna come, _ah_ , gonna, gonna come,” Awsten gasps urgently as he feels it build low in his belly. Otto just keeps his pace devastatingly even, reliable as a metronome, as Awsten starts to shake apart under his hands.

Every muscle in his body tightens as his orgasm slams into him like a freight train, fireworks going off behind his eyes. He thinks he might white out for a second. He hears someone yelling and realizes it’s him, arching off the bed so hard only his shoulders are still on the mattress.

Otto pulls off the second he starts to whimper from overstimulation, dropping limply back down into the sheets. Awsten pants, trying to get air back into his lungs. His head is still spinning.

He feels himself being scooped into Otto’s arms, cradled gently against his chest, and turns his face to press against Otto’s cheek.

“Kiss me,” he mumbles, and Otto does.

They kiss languidly for a while, Awsten drifting in and out, when Otto’s lips pull away and he whines petulantly.

“Hang on, I’m just readjusting you,” Otto laughs softly, shifting his hold so he can lay down next to Awsten and bundle him tighter in his arms. Awsten leans in for another peck.

“Was that alright?” Otto asks, rubbing his hand along Awsten’s arm.

“Mmhm,” he answers hazily. “Intense at the end. But it was good.” He presses his face where Otto’s neck meets his collarbone. “Love you,” he sighs.

“I love you too, Aws,” Otto says, stroking his hair. Awsten can hear the smile in his voice.

He drops one last kiss into the hollow of Otto’s throat before he drifts off to sleep in his arms.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed :+)
> 
> The mentions of Awsten's past body image issues are pulled from his book.
> 
> If you want to swap stories about Awtto, I'm on [tumblr](https://randombubblegum.tumblr.com/), waiting to take your call.


End file.
